Single and Fabulous!
by Nekogurlfurever
Summary: "Because when your single in Tokyo it means Your a hopeless romantic or ugly and boring" "Seriously Ino just because i am single doesn't mean i have a social life!" "That is questionable" "PIG!" *runs*


Single and Fabulous!

Summary: "Because when your single in Tokyo, it means your either a Hopeless romantic or your ugly and boring." "Seriously Ino ,just because I am single doesn't mean I have no social life!" "It's questionable." "Pig!" *runs*

* * *

It was like any random shity-ass day in the city of Tokyo,People waking up early to catch a subway to their job or school or whatever the hell they had to do.

You could see people yelling "TAXI!" Or people pouring in or out of the subway but not least a massive crowd of people walking through Shibuya square.

But hey what could you expect? This was the NYC of the Asian world. Out here it was every man for himself. Just trying to make enough money to pay the rent or just put food on your table.

Well anyways Let me introduce myself I am Sakura Haruno, i was born in Konaha but later moved to Tokyo: where i met ALL of my good friends, I am living with the very first friend I made here which is Ino Yamanka

But if your like some of us this was the day where your Roomate/ best friend Decides to unplug your alarm clock as a Practical joke ( AS IF WAKING UP ON YOUR OWN ISN'T HARD ENOUGH!) but then again waking up early is what i have been doing my entire life... Why wasn't i used to it by now! I am pretty sure if i had a boyfriend he would have woken me up... but nooo not my best friend since 5 yrs old

Nope not she had the precious time to grab a megaphone yell "Wake your ass up!" But she sure had time to unplug the alarm clock.

Ugh now i have to sleep with one eye open! Then i will wake up with that eye twitching, as if that couldn't add to the daily stress of my life!

Did i forget to mention...I have this huge job interview for Vogue Hommes Japan at 8:30.

I woke up at 8:10.

So there i was running through the house, brushing my teeth, doing my hair ( yes i am a natural pinkette, Does it look like i have time to go the pharmarcy and buy pink hair dye every 3 weeks?) Looking for decent clothess to wear. Trying to look like as if i got my clothes off the runaway and made my own style with them, but not even **I** could do that in less than 10 minutes.

While in my rushing to get out of the apartment:

Something caught my eye sitting on top of the kitchen counter, Like any other person would i look over to see what it is...

" Oh yes! Coffee!"

I ran over there as if i had just spotted a Shoe sale.

Well atleast Ino was nice enough to leave a coffee out for me

There was just one problem; The moment my hand touched the cup i had realized one thing:

It was cold.

Not cool on my part or her part.

But it was coffee hot or cold, So i gulped it down anyways because i wasn't gonna take time to make another or throw it in the microwave, there was just not enough time (and also coffee doesn't taste the same if i would heat it up)

Gawd, If only this was a commercial... i could just go to the cabinet and pull out a "Five-hour energy!"

But whatever i needed to go and leave this place before i miss a **crucial** Job Interview. Just before i walked out the door i checked the time it was 8:20

Gotta run!

It only took me 2 steps to realize that it was raining, (How could it possible be raining when 10 minutes ago, The frikin' sun was shining in my eye!OKAY NOW I AM REALLY** NOT ** a morning person!)

Well you know what they say It can only go uphill from here...Hopefully.

* * *

This was a very short chapter. I orginally planned for it to be longer but ironically i hate cliffhangers and i left this story with a cliffhanger. Funny right!

Hahahaha! I got the last sentance From the movie due date, **I LOVE THAT DUDE FROM THE HANGOVER!**

Well this story is supposed to be about how sakura is "Single and Fabulous!" and will hopefully find love. Yes i know this chapter didn't begin like that... But who knows she might find love at her new job, **If** she gets the job. Plus i will reveal later on who her possible love interest is

I will defintley rewrite this later on but not right now I have to go study for my eoc

So plz Review b/c i am in desprete need of constructive critism (


End file.
